Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 8
Synopsis "The Leading" John Constantine and Deadman have been sent by Madame Xanadu to the Spirit World to retrieve Andrew Bennett. As the only vampire with a conscience, Andrew had worked for 600 years to keep his kind from rising up against humanity. Unfortunately, his love Mary has done just that, and amassed an army of vampires in Gotham City. However, thinking that killing Andrew would eliminate the threat, Tig Rafelson inadvertently opened the seal that was keeping Cain a force of evil older than time at bay. Now, Cain is leading the vampires against the humans, and Andrew may be the only hope that humanity has. Unfortunately, Andrew has no desire to return to life, regretting all of the pain and suffering that his existence has caused. Not even a threat to the existence of all mankind could instill the fight in him that he has since lost. Annoyed, John suggests that he and Deadman get back to where they're needed. Meanwhile, Xanadu is in the Astral Zone of the Crystal One, hoping to beg a boon of her master. She explains that Cain absorbs all of the world's magic unto himself, and she asks that that magic simply be given to someone else who is more worthy. Reluctantly, the Crystal One agrees, warning that those who she cares for will certainly hate her more than they already do, regardless of how things turn out. In the skies over Gotham City, a vortex opens up. Cain senses that some powerful force is seeking to interfere. Madame Xanadu begins returning to her physical body, but she seems disoriented. Zatanna's frustration at this is compounded by the fact that her only other support is coming from Shade, whose M-Vest seems to have got out of control. Xanadu reflects that a complete mental breakdown was always a risk with Shade, and after Kathy died, he has never been the same. The women try to get him to control himself, but he simply can't. He turns to them and says goodbye before being sucked into the M-Vest's field. Shade wakes up in the Area of Madness, where he is joined by the illusion of Kathy. They hold hands, and she asks him whether he intends to rejoin his team members. Shade turns to her and comments that his time there is over. A change is coming that will be beyond their understanding, and he suspects there will no longer be room for someone like him on their team when it arrives. Left with only Xanadu and the untrustworthy Mary, Queen of Blood at her side, Zatanna decides to go down fighting. This proves rather quickly to be a mistake, as Cain is simply too powerful. Desperately, Zatanna teleports them away to Robinson Park. Unfortunately, Cain follows, and Zatanna is out of energy. Suddenly, a gateway to the other side opens, and John Constantine shoves his head through to demand some help in getting across. The women are hopeful that he and Deadman have brought Andrew back with them, but they have not. It seems all hope is lost. Without warning, the wind changes, and Xanadu realizes that the Crystal One has made good on his promise. A being begins to materialize above them, until it reveals itself as Andrew Bennett. Glaring at Cain, Andrew announces that there is still some fight left in him after all. Appearances "The Leading" Individuals *Justice League Dark **Madame Xanadu **Shade the Changing Man **Zatanna **John Constantine **Deadman **Enchantress **Mindwarp Locations *Coming Soon Items *M-Vest Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/justice-league-dark-2011/justice-league-dark-8 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Dark_Vol_1_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-dark-rise-of-the-vampires-part-3-the-leaving/37-333407/ Justice League Dark (Volume 1) Issue 08